


Challenge Day 1: Anchor

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Lavellan/Solas Fluff (Dragon Age), Solavellan, Solavellan Hell, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: A small drabble for the Solavellan Hell Art Challenge off the Solavellan Hell FB group
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Female Mage Lavellan & Solas, Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age)
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 12





	Challenge Day 1: Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of a Solavellan Art challenge, you can find the picture by my girlfriend this story is written to, at: https://faelavellan.tumblr.com/post/615371883480842240/solavellan-hell-art-challenge-2020-day-one

The cold Breeze of the Air tickled on his Skin. Cheeks were already slightly flushed due to the cold and the tips of his ears had been painted in a soft reddish tone, as he stood there, posture calm and relaxed. Grey eyes focused on the endless sky and snowy mountains in front of him. He found peace in that view and in the knowledge that the sky and the mountains had stayed the same at least. There were things, that had stayed the same during the time that had passed while he had laid in deep slumber after all.  
But still, there were so many Things that had changed as well. Solas had been angry and horrified when he had woken up from his long sleep, horrified of the world that had shaped into something far worse from what it had been before. This had never been what he had intended. He had wanted to give freedom to the elvhen People, free them of the false gods that had enslaved them in their greed for power. The same false Gods that had killed his best friend and had been locked away by him, sleeping now behind mirrors, untouched since he had formed the veil.  
Solas had wanted the elves to be free to reign themselves, allowed to think for themselves, but he had never wanted a world like this. A world where the elves had faced something even more horrible. In the end he had taken everything from them with this terrible mistake that he had made.  
He paused in his musings as he heard silent steps behind him, knowing exactly who they belonged to. It caused his Lips to twitch, to morph into a slight smile even before he had laid his eyes on her golden Hair, the warm brown eyes and the freckles that had spread almost unnoticeable underneath Dirthamens vallaslin. This world held many wrong things, but she seemed to be one of the few good, that had come along with it.  
She brushed her shoulder against his in a natural and casual way, leaning into his warmth while they shared the same view in silence. Words were not needed in those simple moments they shared from time to time.  
Still, he couldn't help to gaze at her out of the corner of his eyes, taking in her soft Lips that were relaxed, the lovely curve of her ears, the relaxed expression on her face. She was simply beautiful, and he leaned in for a light brushing of their lips, nothing more but a chaste touch they shared up on the walls of the fortress that once had been his, and that now belonged to her, changed, over the centuries that he had slept.  
With a happy humming noise she moved slightly to take his face in her Hands, held him in a gentle gesture, not allowing him to retreat from the kiss, with those soft fingertips brushing over his sharp jawline.  
The merely chaste Kiss had morphed into something more sensual, but she did let go of his Lips soon, giving her one of her playful smiles that promised, that there could be more if he just chased for it. Almost, as if she was challenging him to catch her Lips once more in a kiss, more heated than the one before. And he used to give in, let his guard down, pulled her towards him in a tight embrace, kissed her until she lost her breath.  
But not today, her hands still laid on his cheeks and all playfulness faded from his face when the green Mark on her palm flashed. He knew that it didn't hurt because she didn't react to it at all, but it reminded him of yet another mistake he had made. Reminded him that he had pulled her into this mess. That he had caused her to live trough this, that he had to rely on her, to help him fix all this in the end. Both of his hands moved to her left hand resting on his skin, held it gently while he bowed his head slightly, brushed his lips against the scar that the anchor had torn into the palm of her small hands.  
'Ir Abelas Vhenan' he thought, brows furrowed and his expression filled with guilt and sadness. He would make sure to fix this as well.


End file.
